


Storm

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: The krogan, the rachni, and the galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cara marie (genusshrike)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/gifts).



> For this request:  
>  _There is also a lot of thematic stuff I am very into – like, everything to do with synthetic vs organic life (not necessarily antagonistic vs!), or interference with other species’ reproduction (ie, the Krogan, the Rachni)._

**Song:**  Thousand Eyes - Of Monsters and Men

 **Length:** 4:06

 **Download:** [Here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yv4atm72ziafvdd/MassEffect_Storm_signed.mp4)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/160131029141/title-storm-song-thousand-eyes-of-monsters-and) | [Dreamwidth](http://walkthegale.dreamwidth.org/339760.html)

**Lyrics:**

Undo this storm  
Undo this storm  
Undo this storm and wait  
I can't control withering wonders  
Flowers that lose their shape

I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes  
I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes

I'll be the calm  
I will be quiet  
Stripped to the bone, I wait  
No, I'll be a stone, I'll be the hunter  
A tower that casts a shade

I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes  
I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes  
I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes

I am the storm  
I am the storm  
I am the storm  
So wait


End file.
